Marketers strive to provide relevant advertisements to potential consumers and thereby increase revenue for related goods or services. In order to do so, marketers attempt to identify these potential consumers. Conventionally, this was performed by identifying generalized demographics related to different marketing channels, such as consumers that watched particular television programs, listened to radio stations, read magazines, and so forth. The marketer would then supply advertisements to these marketing channels with hopes that this identification is correct.
Techniques were then subsequently developed to further focus demographics by monitoring online usage, such as which webpages a user viewed as well as detailed knowledge of the user, such as age and so on. Although this did improve knowledge of the user and thus accuracy of provision of advertisements to these potential consumers, this knowledge is still limited to online monitoring. Accordingly, a significant amount of user interaction with offline content is not utilized as conventional techniques did not have a mechanism for capturing this information.